A number of methods of and apparatus for transporting goods have been employed in the past and at present time. These prior methods and apparatus require many man-hours to load goods one by one into a container, or to unload goods one by one out of the container, and often causes serious damage to the goods because of carelessness of the workers. The present invention employing a bottom removable container will load and unload the goods in a group, therefore it will save man-hour and reduce the possibility of damage during transportation. There was no means for securing goods in the container, therefore, said goods in the container may be shifted and displaced after a rough transportation which will cause possible damage to delicate goods and difficulty in removing the container case when unloading. Moreover, applicant's former invention had no bottom cover for the container, water may get into the container when it is transported on a desk of the ship in a stormy sea.